fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PriHeaPC01
'It's Just Begun! Calling Forth the Shining Prism! '(始まったばかり! フォースザシャイニングプリズム！ Hajimatta Bakari! Fōsu za Shainingu Purizumu!) is the first episode of Prism Hearts Precure. Summary A year after Darkest Day, a war between the Precure and the revived Black Hole, it seems that unrest still stirs in the city of Yokohama. However as Kyuseishu Aya was about to discover, she was about to embark on the adventure of a lifetime. Major Events * This episode marks the debut of Prism Hearts Precure * This episode marks the 20th anniversary of the Pretty Cure franchise, this being the reason why Cure Black shows up at the beginning of the opening. * Darkest Day is shown briefly during the opening * Kyuseishu Aya transforms into Cure Light for the first time * This episode marks both the debut of Mizumi Sakura, Ota Kudai, Sakebu Raita, Cure Hunter, and Kyuseishu Akari, but also marks the return of Black Hole, EnEn, and Gureru Synopsis After seeing Black Hole return from his defeat via the energy of the worlds after Minor Land, the Precure All-Stars engage him and his army in an event known as Darkest Day before sacrificing their powers to seal the monster away. A year passed as Kyuseishu Aya and her best friend Mizumi Sakura were walking home after a long day from school. As they were heading to their homes, the two were talking a the recent announcement made about Sakebu Raita working with the YPD and the Yotsuba Corporation to create their own version of the Precures. When they reached Aya's house, the girls came across four cards lying on the ground that depict Cure Black, Cure White, and two Precures called Cure Light and Cure Splash. That was when she noticed a strange shooting star in the sunset coming towards them. Sakura ducked, but the 'star' soon hit Aya in the face. The 'star' revealed itself to be EnEn, who was slightly dazed by the initial fall before he shook his head to re-orient himself. EnEn then, in a rush, collected the cards before saying a hasty apology and ran off. Excited by the appearance of a fairy, Aya chases after the fox fairy with Sakura in tow. They soon arrive at a closed amusement park called 'Angel World', where they eavesdropped on EnEn being scolded by Gureru about being spotted by humans. Before they could find out anything, the sky suddenly became dark as a large black orb appeared from out of nowhere and fused itself with one of the roller-coasters, transforming it into a Zakenna-esque monster. Terrified, the two fairies made a break for it as the monster leaped off the tracks and gave chase. Worried about the safety of both the fairies and her friend, Sakura ran out and threw a rock at the Zakenna in order to catch its attention. As the Zakeena turned towards her, Aya soon realized how much she had screwed up. She shook off those thoughts as she began to run into a circus tent, where EnEn and Gureru had been. Seeing what she could use to restrain the monster, she quickly ran towards the safety net and took it down, entangling the Zakenna. Aya giggled at her first fight going so well, but was soon horrified when the Zakenna broke free from it's bonds and growled angrily at the girl. That was when the monster smelled EnEn and Gureru and charged at the fairies. However, Aya was able to get to them in the nick of time and shielded them with her body. This caused a bright light to appear from the Cure Light Prism Card as the Zakenna backed away. Sakura, who had followed Aya to the circus tent, saw the bright light dissipate as Aya now had a fox-themed wrist device. The girl also saw a dim light come from the Cure Splash card but it soon faded away. Realizing what was to be done, Gureru tossed Aya the Cure Light card and instructed her to swipe it across the scanner and shout "Prism Change: Cure Light!" The girl complied and transformed into Cure Light as the raccoon fairy cheered that the Precure were back. The Zakenna was not impressed as the two then fought with Cure Light at a major disadvantage due to her inexperience. Just when the Zakenna was about to eat Cure Light, it was soon defeated by a mysterious black Cure. The black Cure shook her head as she said she was unimpressed by the power of a so-called "legendary warrior", and tells her to quit while she was ahead. She soon leaves as Aya was in amazement at what had just happened. She cheers “It’s just begun!” (始まったばかり! Hajimatta bakari!) Characters Pretty Cures * Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hanasaki Kaoru / Cure Flower *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Candy / Royale Candy *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Hikawa Maria / Cure Tender *Queen Mirage / Cure Mirage *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle *Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical *Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice *Usami Ichika / Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat *Kirahoshi Ciel / Cure Parfait *Nono Hana / Cure Yell *Yakushiji Saaya / Cure Ange *Kagayaki Homare / Cure Étoile *Aisaki Emiru / Cure Macherie *Ruru Amour / Cure Amour *Nono Hagumi / Cure Tomorrow *Wakamiya Henri / Cure Infini *Hoshina Hikaru / Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala / Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena / Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka / Cure Selene *Yuni / Cure Cosmo *Hanadera Nodoka / Cure Grace *Sawaizumi Chiyu / Cure Fontaine *Hiramitsu Hinata / Cure Sparkle *Saiba Sasami / Cure Byte *Chishiki Tomiko / Cure Data *Keikai Masaki / Cure Chip *Ebu Sumire / Cure Web * Shōsha Keiko / Cure Pitch * Shōsha Hinata / Cure Goal * Kettei Natsumi / Cure Allez * Zenbu Asami / Cure Par * Erin Hartman / Cure KO * Kodai Kota / Cure Claw * Tsubasa Yumi / Cure Wing * Torago Mitsuki / Cure Jaw * Kyoryusei Kanna / Cure Horn * Katsuki Rentaro / Cure Gnaw Mascots * EnEn * Gureru Villains * Black Hole * Dark Matter * Cure Hunter Secondary Characters * Mizumi Sakura * Sakebu Raita * Ota Kudai * Kyuseishu Akari Prism Changes * Prism Changes in It's Just Begun! Calling Forth the Shining Prism! ** Cure Light - N/A ** Cure Hunter - N/A Trivia * While not a direct tribute, there are several things that call back to the first episode of Futari Wa Pretty Cure ** Aya meets EnEn in a very similar way to Nagisa meeting Mepple ** The girls end up in an amusement park named Angel World, which could be seen as a reference to Angel Land, the amusement park that was featured in FwPC01 ** The end of the episode has both lead Cures shouting their signature catchphrase in the air for different reasons (Nagisa shouted it out of disbelief while Aya shouted it out of excitement) * The opening is a direct homage to the opening of Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi with the season's opening playing during some quick shots of Darkest Day Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes